Full
by agomeinuy27
Summary: Ed e Winry


Winry observava o sol se por da varanda de sua casa pensando no alquimista, quanto tempo ele ainda iria demorar para voltar agora que Al já tinha recuperado seu corpo e ele mesmo tinha decidido ficar com seu auto-mail,porque não voltava para casa? porque não voltava para ela? Será que ele não percebia seu amor ou será que não a amava sabia que ele sentia alguma coisa por ela mas e se fosse amizade.Perdida nesse pensamentos não percebeu que ao longe no auto da colina duas figuras destinguiam no horizonte.

Quando notou desceu apressadamente as escadas e saiu ao encontro dos alquimistas com um sorriso este morreu no instante que viu o estado que Ed se encontrava, estava um pouco machucado e seu auto-mail estava quase completamente destruido,fora mais um dos seus serviços para o exercito.Depois deles terem descrevido a aventura e como Ed tinha ficado naquele estado durante boa parte da noite resolveram que era hora de dormir e no outro dia cedo Winry novamente iria concertar o auto-mail.Pois como sempre estavam com pressa,para voltar para Central City.

Amanheceu um dia lindo e apesar de estar feliz com a volta de seu amado também estava triste ele não viera para ficar, começava a duvidar que um dia ele viria.Ainda imersa nesses pensamentos não ouviu que estavam chamando, quando "acordou" era Al que lhe chamava perguntando se iria precisar dele para ajuda-la com Ed

Não, não vou precisar consigo concerta-lo com os olhos vendados.

Então eu vou com a vovó na cidade comprar algumas coisas.

Vovó Vamos almoçar por lá acha que pode fazer alguma para vc e Ed comerem?

Ed O que vou ter que comer comida da Winry eu vou morrer

WinrSe não quiser não precisa comer, seu chato.

Logo após sairem Winry começou o trabalho,enquanto trabalhava pensava quantas vezes mais iria concerta-lo para logo depois ele se meter em brigas até sair totalmente quebrado não que não gostasse de concerta´lo pois assim tinha uma desculpa para ficar perto dele mas se preocupava com o bem estar de Ed e se numa dessas ele se ferisse gravemente ou morresse não aguentaria perde-lo.  
Ed ao perceber sua fisionomia triste não aguentou, não gostava de vê-la triste mesmo que nunca admitisse a amava, claro talvez nunca diria isso a ela, com a vida que levava cada hora num lugar, sendo sempre mandado para missões perigosas,correndo riscos o tempo todo. Além do mais o que diria pediria a ela que ficasse esperando por ele até quando? nem ele sabia se voltaria vivo, se ela estaria disposta a esperar, se ela também o amava e nunca iria perguntar não tinha coragem se ele dissesse que o amava só como amigo ou como irmão.

Wnr Pronto! Seu braço esta novo em folha.

Isso o tirou de seus pensamentos.Olhou para seu braço levantou, estendeu mexeu os dedos realmente estavam como novos. Winry parada em sua frente sorria aquele sorriso doce que só ela tinha. Nem percebeu mas estava acariciando o rosto dela só percebeu quando uma lagrima tocou o metal de sua mão.

Ed O que foi? Viu ela se afastar e ficar de costas para ele.

Winr Não foi nada, disse limpando as lágrimas. Não iria contar que estava chorando por se preocupar com ele e se um dia não pudesse ser concertado.Não notou quando ele se levantou, nem quando ele chegou tão perto só percebeu quando dois braços apertaram sua cintura, ele a estava abraçando, mas por quê? Virou e ficou de frente para ele, ele a olhava intensamente.

Winr O que voc...Não pode terminar pois Ed a beijara, um beijo doce, cheio de carinho. Winry não teve reação esperara tanto por esse beijo que não acreditava que estava mesmo nos braços de Ed e sendo beijada por ele. Ed notou sua reação ou falta de reação e se afastou.

Ed Me desculpe eu... realmente não sei o que deu em ...

Agora fora ele que não pode terminar, quem estava sendo beijado era ele e um beijo apaixonado. Ed retribuiu com todo amor que guardara por tanto tempo. Nenhum dos dois queria pensar nas consequencias só queriam aproveitar o momento.  
Ed então a pegou nos braços e subiu as escadas rumo ao quarto a queria e nesse momento a desejava quase com loucura e ela parecia querer tanto quanto ele não protestara ao contrario passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e continuaram a se beijar ardentemente. No quarto ele a colocou de pé a sua frente mas não deixou de beija-la, foram caminhando lentamente para a cama, Winry caiu deitada nesta e Ed estava deitado por cima dela beijando-a o tempo todo, ele começou a percorrer o corpo dela com as mãos e ela suspirava ele mosdicava-lhe o pescoço fazendo tremer por antecipação. De repente ela o afastou e com um rubor na face

Win Ed eu sou...

EdShii! eu sei,eu também, vamos aprender juntos. 


End file.
